


a slight change of pace

by neolithicboy



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Accidental Kissing, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, but he's not a good person let it be known, drabble?, frank doesn't suck quite so bad in this one, idk if it is or not, jeff kinney can tear rodrick and ben out of my cold dead hands, this is not canon to my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolithicboy/pseuds/neolithicboy
Summary: i was inspired by the scene in rodrick rules (2011) where there's photos scrolling by really quickly and uh. this occurred.
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Ben Segal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	a slight change of pace

“rodrick-?” dad stops, and we all stare in stunned silence at the tv. 

“uh.” i say eloquently. 

a picture of me and ben stares back at us, his hands gently cupping my face and my tongue less gently shoved into his mouth. 

dad’s guests quietly vacate the living room, but he doesn’t seem to notice. he looks like he’s in shock. 

i don’t blame him. i think i am too.

“i- rodrick- _what_?” dad exclaims. 

i’m lost for words. 

“ _greg_?” dad tries.

greg just shrugs helplessly and stares. 

dad puts his head in his hands, then wordlessly points upstairs. 

i rush out of the room before he changes his mind, pausing briefly on the stairs to snap a picture of the tv screen. 

***

i drop onto my bed, hands shaky, and dial ben’s number. it rings once. 

twice. 

three times. 

i’m about to hang up when-

“whassup, dude?” ben’s voice crackles through the phone speaker. 

“hey, so, uh, question.” i say, very uncertainly. 

“yeah?” he asks, sounding equally uncertain. 

“did we. uh.” i clear my throat. “did we kiss at my party?”

ben is silent for a few moments, then- 

“oh my god.”

“fuck, i’m sorry-” i start, only for him to cut me off hurriedly.

“no, _i’m_ sorry, dude. i thought i’d made it up.” 

we were both quiet for a moment as we digested what he’d said.

“you thought you made up us kissing?” i clarify, after an uncomfortably long pause.

“i, uh.. yes?” he says, sounding sheepish.

i have to pause to think before i can respond.

“did you-” i hope this doesn’t fuck everything up. “did you _want_ us to have kissed?”

ben doesn’t answer for a long time, long enough that i’m scared he’s hung up.

“...yeah.” he says, and i nearly gasp out loud.

“fuck.” i finally say. ben laughs painfully.

“i’m sorry dude, fuck, i’ll go-”

and then he hangs up on me.

“fuck, no, _ben_ -” i shove my phone into my pocket and rush back downstairs. i pass my parents, who are having a hushed conversation in the dining room.

“rodrick-” mom calls out, but i’m already out on the porch, van keys in hand and a panic settling in my chest.

***

i speed the whole way to ben’s apartment complex and skid into the parking lot, parking the van in its usual spot behind the dumpsters. 

he’d given me a key to his apartment months ago, and i’m so glad that he had. 

the elevator takes forever, as usual, but every second i wait feels like a year.

when the door finally opens on his floor, i run down the hall and nearly eat it in front of his apartment.

i take a deep breath before i knock, blood rushing loudly in my ears. 

he opens the door after a minute, and his eyes are red like he’d been crying. 

“oh, god, i-”

i interrupt him by pushing forward and kissing him, threading my fingers into his hair.

he’s motionless against me, and a stab of dread runs through me. i pull back, and he looks like he’s about to cry again.

he pulls me into the apartment and closes the door, then suddenly shoves me up against it and kisses me again. i gasp into his mouth, and he pushes his tongue past my lips. he has one hand wrapped tightly around my upper arm, like he’s scared i’ll try to get away from him.

i don’t think i could, even if i wanted to.

we make out against the apartment door for long enough that i lose track of time, my hands draped loosely around ben’s neck. 

he pulls back, just a few inches, to stare at me. he’s got a look on his face that i can’t quite place.

“i was asking if you wanted us to have kissed because _i_ certainly did.” i pant quietly, and he grins.

“i figured that out, yeah.” he pauses. “wait, how did this even come up?”

i want to slap myself in the face. i’m so stupid.

“fuck, uh. my dad was trying to show some stupid war thing to his, like, coworkers, i think? i dunno. but then when he turns on the tv, there’s a picture of us, just. really goin’ for it.”

ben is silent for a moment, then he starts cackling gleefully.

“dude, that’s _so fuckin’ funny_.”

i start to laugh with him, and he leans his forehead against mine—which is painfully sweet and makes me want to kiss him again.

so i do.


End file.
